


Digital Love

by starbombb



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbombb/pseuds/starbombb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Ray’s birthday, and suddenly video calling is his favorite invention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Love

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the only warning/note I can put here is that Ray is like 17 and Joel is an adult in this so???? If that bothers you then i suggest you don’t read ;; and their age difference is way off but shh„, (lastly, anything in italics is their messages through skype so yeah, sorry if that’s confusing at all)

Ray shot off the bus as soon as it had fully stopped, racing down the street to his house, and getting inside in a flash. He took a moment to take off his shoes and catch his breath before taking off again up the steps to his room.

Luckily, his parents wouldn’t be home for a few hours, so he had time to do what had been on his mind all day.

The boy flopped down at his desk and opened his laptop, starting it up right away. His hands shook from excitement as he thought of his friend, who’s Skype name soon appeared in the bottom right corner of the screen.

_‘JoeAct is Online’_ , the little box stated, causing Ray’s heart to flutter the tiniest bit.

The helpless Puerto Rican romantic had been pathetically crushing on this man for the past few months - a little after they met. But Ray knew the other man was so much older, and much too attractive to be into him.

A notification from Joel appeared. Ray clicked their chat box.

_‘Heya cutie ;)'_ the message read.

Ray groaned. Joel flirted with him endlessly, and it was torturous, but Ray knew it meant nothing. Joel was ALWAYS talking about girls.

_‘Sup, old man?'_ Ray giggled as he clicked send.

_‘Aww, hey! I complimented you..'_ Joel replied.

_‘So?’_

_‘I expect one back!’_

_‘Alright, alright. Sup, Joel ‘HottestManAlive’ Heyman?'_ Ray laughed and felt his face grow red. He sucked at flirting, and had honestly never done it as much as he does with Joel.

_‘Finally!! Your first compliment towards anyone ever! I’m proud of you kid. You’re growin’ up already.'_ Ray's blush grew darker as he read Joel's message, and he suddenly remembered: It was his birthday.

_‘You think I forgot? Happy Birthday!!'_ Joel's message appeared seconds later. And then, _'Ready to Skype?’_

_‘I’m nervous,’_ Ray replied quickly, truthfully. This is what Ray had been excited about. What kept him jittery and on his feet all day. He’d never Skyped with Joel before - only seen a few pictures, and Joel had never seen him; Ray was too self-conscious to take pictures of himself, or show Joel pictures of him that others had taken.

_‘It’ll be fine, man. Trust me. But I apologize ahead of time for looking old and gross.’_

_‘Alright. Also you’re only 24, and not gross at all!’_

_‘Aww, really? Well, thank you. Here goes nothing.’_

Ray held his breath as he waited, messing with his hair a little and straightening his glasses. He jumped when the jingle rang throughout his room, eyes snapping to the screen in front of him.

"Shit," he breathed. Here it goes.

The jingle ended as he clicked ‘Answer with video call’, and he held his breath as Joel’s face appeared on screen, expression similar to his own. There was a moment of silence between the two - simply just staring at each other - before Joel opened his mouth.

"Shit. You’re really cute," the man said, a grin sliding onto his face. "Happy Birthday, Ray!"

Ray’s face grew even hotter and he attempted to hide the blush with his hands.

"Ssshhhhh!" he whined, shaking his head. "I’m not cute! But thank you, Joel.."

He looked up from his hands with a smile, Joel’s grin just as wide.

They chatted over Skype for a few hours, eventually becoming relaxed around each others’ company. The conversation changed topic every few minutes, but Ray didn’t mind. Talking to Joel was like a dream; his voice was warm and welcoming towards Ray, throwing compliments every now and then, and the boy wanted to hear it forever.

Eventually, Ray heard his front door slam, and he sighed sadly.

Joel was in the middle of a sentence - something involving his odd love for stocks - when he stopped and frowned. “What’s wrong, Ray?”

"My parents are home.. I gotta go," Ray said, obviously upset. He wanted to talk to Joel until he lost his voice, if even possible.

"Oh.." Joel sounded upset as well, but he shoved it away with a lazy smile. "It’s alright! We can talk any time you want; I’m always free."

Ray shuffled his feet a little before murmuring softly, “Skype again tomorrow?”

"I was hoping you’d ask," Joel nodded, and Ray brightened.

"Alright, then," Ray sighed, happily now, "Talk to you tommo-"

"Real quick," Joel cut in, a nervous tone to his voice, and Ray cocked his head to the side. Joel continued. "I need to.. Ask you something."

Ray nodded, suddenly feeling nervous as well. Joel had always seemed confident in what he had to say, so this must be important to him. Or… bad.

"Do you…" Joel inhaled slowly. "How would you feel about.. Umm… Going out?" he ended quietly, and it took Ray a moment to process what he’d said.

When Ray finally realized what Joel had said, his heart stopped.

Wait. Wait. Wait.. What? Did that just…

"I’m.." Ray stammered.

"Shit, fuck, no, it’s fine, dude. I understand. We’re both dudes, and you’re still in high school, so it’s weird. Forget I said anything," Joel murmured, distress plain in his voice.

"Joel." Ray finally said, his expression unchanged, "Calm down! Sure, you’re years older than me, and yeah, we’re both dudes. But that doesn’t mean anything."

Joel only replied with a look of confusion, and Ray laughed.

"I’ll go out with you!" Ray grinned, throwing his hands in the air for effect, which snapped Joel back to focus, his face now reciprocating Ray’s.

"Seriously?"

"Of course!"

"Holy crap, that’s… That great. That’s perfect! I just.. You’re the best, Ray. And I should probably let you go now, but I’ll definitely text you. We have a few things to talk about," Joel winked, causing Ray to fall into a fit of giggles.

"Of course. Bye, Joel!" Ray hummed, blowing he other man a kiss.

"See ya, cutie. And again, happy birthday!" was the last thing Ray heard before the call ended, and he leaned back with a long sigh, closing his laptop.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, smiling at the message from Joel. He picked himself up, only to flop onto his bed seconds later so he could reply.

Ray’s mother entered the room then, a wide smile on her face upon seeing her son actually happy after school for once, and better yet, not playing video games.

"Good day at school?" She asked, receiving a giggle a from Ray.

"I guess you could say that."


End file.
